Chronicle of the hound
by LDA
Summary: In one distant time a fighter were created at the robot planet Cybertron. A special kind of warrior that has no regrets or feelings. The Chronicle of the Hound follows his life from the beginning to a time his end was near.
1. Chapter 0

**Writter's note. **

* * *

I don't own Transformers and Cyberhound is created by me (LDA). If somebody wants to flame this fanfiction I suggest you to go and flame yourself.

Transformers are copyright Hasbro. Generation 1 is copyright Hasbro.

This fanfiction is still in current work; current work; Chapter 4.

For those who want to read this enjoy.

/LDA


	2. Chapter 1

**Chronicle of the hound. Chapter 1; "The world outside."**

_"One told me once that there are demons in every world. And I know that the person wasn't lying or telling fairy tales. Because I have heard metal scream. It gives a special sound, you know. A metallic sound of something getting ripped apart, tubes and cables crushing under pressure. Hearing an energon-pump burst and a spark fading away, that's my life, my goal to hear. What am I? I'm a hound from your darkest nightmares…"_

Loud bangs from far away made the building's walls vibrate. But he didn't care; he was too tired to care. The bubbles pasted his optics, he have seen them too many times. So many times that he have grown tired of them. It has been almost three cybertron months' sens his spark got placed into this body. Three long months alive while a stranger build up the rest of his body; three long months of pain. He hated the silver coloured person who was creating him, he who created all the pain. And that voice, oh, he wanted to rip apart the speech mechanism which made that voice. He knew it came from the silver coloured stranger, he knew it well because nobody else was there. The voice talked about some kind of war which hade been active for million of years. It talked something about some kind of enemy called Autobots. For some reason he felt hate against that word and sometimes when he heard that word he tried to move his hand, but only two fingers with claws on them moved and than kept still. The silver coloured shape than just chuckled and said that soon he would come out and join the war.

War. Why was it like music in his audios?

But suddenly everything went quite, just like when you turn the lights off. The silver coloured stranger was also gone. But he didn't complain, he liked to be alone in that quite place, but his sensor still reminded him of the pain. Oh, they almost screamed to get out from that energon fluid filled tube, but he didn't want to go out. He was too tired. So tired of everything, so tired of everything outside the tube, so tired of the bubbles which paste his optics and so tired of being alive.

He shut his optics and shut down, letting darkness take him into its mysterious arms. Letting himself fall…

Something hard hit the glass wall. Only a sound first, than… he felt it. Instantly he opened his optics. There. On the other side, but the shapes was miss formed by the fluid. Two shapes, one grey shape and one blue shape. What do they want? Can't they just leave him alone, he doesn't want them to come any closer. The grey shape tapped one finger towards the tubes wall. Can't he stop? It hurt inside his CPU, the taps echoed inside his head. He growled, but no sound came, only more bubbles. One of the shapes laughed.

"Ha ha, did you see that? He tried to growl while still inside the energon tube, what an idiot!" A voice said, it wasn't the silver coloured shape's voice, it was somebody else.

Who was the shape calling an idiot!

"Remember our orders, Skyfighter. We are here to prepare him for battle."

This was another voice, probably from the blue shape. The hound now really wanted to shut up that grey shape, but he didn't want to go out from the tube. Suddenly without a warning the tube gave a loud bang. The energon fluid was disappearing, really fast. No! Where is it going! He panicked, what was going on! He spitted and hissed out some fluid from his mouth when everything disappeared. He wasn't standing up by own power, cables on his arm and shoulders and head held him up. He couldn't send strength to his legs, they didn't respond. He heard how his energon-pump under his chest armour pumped fast in panic. The cables let go of him and he fell towards the glass wall. It moved by the pressure of his weight and the tube open itself. The shapes jumped back and the loud bang of him hitting the floor almost made the walls shake. He just lay still, hoping that this was just a dream.

"Oh, for crying out loud! GET UP!" The first voice shouted and somebody grabbed him and pulled him up.

His optic sensors started to focus so he could see. Now he saw the shapes outside the tube. One grey jet plain robot and one blue missile launcher vehicle robot, they both hade some kind of symbol in purple colour. It was the jet who hade pulled him up.

"Careful, Skyfighter. He hasn't been outside that energon tube before!" The blue robot shouted.

"Oh, go and burn some secretes, Bluelauncher! We will make him activate sooner or later," the grey robot said and threw the hound right into a wall.

He hit the wall and fell to the ground again, he wanted to move, but his legs wouldn't respond his main computer.

"Come on, get up, you cheep scrap!" The grey robot's voice said and kicked him.

He gave a whimper when he got hit, but it seemed to make the grey robot kick him more.

"You are nuts, Skyfighter! Stop it!" The blue robot shouted out to the grey robot.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid buckethead!" The grey robot said and kicked him towards his face.

"Ugh…Ple…Please…Stop…" Some words came out from the hound's speech mechanism from his throat.

The voice hade a dark metallic tune and probably would sound noble, but not at that moment, it just sounded like a mouse begged a cat to stop torture it. The grey robot just blinked and snorted.

"And you suppose to be a Decepticon and to be one of the top weapons. You aren't even worth to be used as canon food!" The grey robot shouted and kicked him harder.

It hurt, almost hurt as when he got created. A blind wave of rage started to take a grip on his spark. It was out from all control, out from his control. It grew stronger by the kicks and than… All hell broke lose.

He took a quick grip on the grey robot's neckcables and roaring threw the robot away from him. The grey robot hit a wall and surprised stared on him. He than transformed, his head went into his himself and the place got replaced by a canine liked head from his back, his shoulder plates changed and moved closer to his body. His hands got replaced by paws with each hade two long sharp claws on and his feet got changed to three toed paws, with one sharp claw in the middle and the tail with the spikes didn't change. He hade transformed into some kind of hound liked robot and took a leap forward with an open jaw with long sharp canine liked teeth of titanium. The blue robot was in the way.

"NOOO!" The blue robot screamed, but it quickly got cut off.

Just with one second he has bitten off the blue robots head and let the robot's body collapse. The grey robot stared in horror and jerked when the hound spit the blue robots head towards the wall just next to him. The head bounced and rolled away.

"Transform…"

Those words got said naturally somehow by the hound and he transformed back into robot mode. His red optics glowed of madness and he growled dark.

"Stay…Stay away from me, you freak!" The grey robot shouted of fear and took a knife while he manages to get up onto his feet.

The hound gave a war roar and lunged himself towards the robot in rage. Quick as lightning the grey robot slashed the knife towards the hound's face. It slashed across his right optic, from his forehead to under his jaws, made a crack in the optics glass and almost slashed the optic sensor into two. The hound roared and hit a knuckle towards the grey robot so he flew away some metres away from the hound. The grey robot dropped the knife and tried to get up onto his feet again to run, but…

"YAAARGH!"

One of his legs got ripped away from his body and thrown away. He crawled away, hearing a dark growl behind him. But he was caught in a corner and turned and saw two red glowing optics in the dark. The ground was covered by his and the blue robot's mecha fuel. The grey robot knew his time has ended and asked with a shivering voice.

"What…What in Primus name are you…?"

At first it was silence, but than said a dark voice.

"I'm the hound from your nightmares."

In just one second a fist hit into the grey's chest armour, grabbed his spark and like a fragile flower got crushed into a thousand pieces. The robot didn't suffer; he was already gone before the attack. He got scared to his death. But the rage didn't want to let go.

When a group came to check out what happen they could see that was last of the grey robot's body was scattered everywhere in the room. A roar and the blood red hound came lunging out from the darkness towards them. But somebody shoot him with a null ray and he fell to the ground, unable to move. He growled angry.

"Sir, we got him, but he seems to have slaughter those who you send in the first place." Somebody said nearby.

"Good, than he is ready."

It was the silver coloured shape's voice, but the hound couldn't see him.

"What is this things name anyway, sir?" A voice asked.

"His codename is Blood Hound Alpha, but his name is Cyberhound, and he will be a very good weapon against our foes." The silver coloured shape's voice answered.

Cyberhound… Was that the hound's name? It seemed so. Cyberhound… Well, it's a name. The rage started to fade away and he felt tired again. His energon level has dropped a lot and was going into statis lock anytime now. He shut his optics and felt that they carried him away.

"He will be ready for battle soon." The silver shape's voice said.

"What should we do with this cut over his optic, sir?" Another voice asked.

"Let him keep it as a symbol, fix the optic sensor and the glass, but leave the rest…" The silver shape's voice faded away in the distance.

But the hound just let the familiar darkness take him again away. Far away into the unknown.

Cyberhound went into statis lock…

**End of chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; "Little spark."**

_"Little spark, welcome to the world, to this dark world. I will hold you, I will protect you. Little spark, don't cry. I will not let them take you and not force you to fight. I will hold you in the darkest hour; protect you with my body from all the fire, all the sorrow. Little spark. Your big brother is here to protect you…" _

"Come on! That freak is coming!"

The group was running through ruins, knowing that somebody was in the darkness, stalking them. Who it was or what it was they didn't want to know. A roar, a scream and than silence. One only survived of a group of five bots. He panic looked around, ready to defend himself. All around him was silent, but wait… A shadow moved, some kind of red and black hound robot was moving in the shadows. It transformed and you could see a Decepticon mark on his chest. A long dark red line was over its right optic and its optics glowed in the dark of hate. The bot lifted his laser rifle to shoot, but too late. A sword got thrown from the shadows and went through the centre of the bot's chest armour. His spark got split into two and the bot fell back to the ground. The shadow walked over to the bot, grabbed his sword and pulled the sword out.

"Autobot-fool…" He mumbled and kicked the body.

It was Cyberhound and in his other hand he held another sword which looked like the one he thrown on the bot. He looked up to the sky and saw ships fly above his head. Blasts could be heard in the distance and Cyberhound snorted. He turned and leaved the place.

When he returned to the base he was placed nobody greeted him. Everybody just looked at him walk past them and than returned to their work. Cyberhound hade no contact with them and he didn't want that either. He was a loner and he only lived to fight. Cyberhound walked to his normal corner and sat down.

"Oi, bud... Did you hear stories about that Cyberhound?" Cyberhound could hear a con nearby ask his friend in a whispering tune.

Cyberhound smirked for himself; those idiots thought he didn't hear them. He has been a warrior for many years now, but still rumours around him were strong.

"Yeah… He should have lead a pack of other Blood Hounds, but they went insane…" The con's friend whispered back.

"Yeah… I wonder why he hasn't gone insane yet like the others…"

"He is designed to be stronger than them, maybe that what saved his mind, but I think he is creepy, those optics feels like they are target onto your back all the time, he might be a bit insane, but no wonder he gets to fight in the first front army…"

Fools… Scared fools… They never learn how to fight.

"Cyberhound!"

"Hrr…?" Cyberhound looked towards the door to the captain's room.

There were the captain of the army he was part of, he didn't like to take orders, but did it anyway to survive.

"What is it?" Cyberhound asked and got up onto his feet.

"Follow me, I got orders from our commander from the Decepticon city," the captain said.

"Hrr…Very well, I follow," Cyberhound mumbled and followed the captain out from the base.

"Your orders are to train a young bot, Cyberhound," the captain said.

Cyberhound snorted.

"I don't train young bots; you know that," he growled, irritated over that the captain even said the words "young bot."

"I know that, but this bot is special, it's a femme and is your little sister," the captain said and walked towards another base.

Cyberhound almost stopped in shock. Little sister! What in the bloody God's name!

"A little sister you said, huh?" Cyberhound said with his normal calm voice.

"Yes, she has inner systems almost as you and your sparks has some similarities, so that means you two are relatives," the captain said.

"Hrr… Till what does she transforms that?" Cyberhound asked, kept his calm.

"To a feline liked creature, not to a canine liked creature like you," the captain answered.

Hmm… Somehow he didn't want to refuse to train this sister. Something said to him to take this mission. When they came into the other base they could hear screams.

"Get her!"

"What happen!"

"She panic and ran into that pipe system!"

"Get her, you idiot!"

Cyberhound's audios twitched and ran towards the screams. There were three cons near an entry to a pipe system in the wall and one of them tried to reach something inside the pipe. He gave a loud scream and pulled back his hand.

"That damned thing slashed my hand!" He shouted complaining and looked on the cuts after claws on his hand.

"Out from my way, fools!" Cyberhound shouted and transformed into dog mode.

The cons surprised jumped aside and Cyberhound looked into the pipe. Deep into the pipe was a white and yellow coloured cat robot laying down, looking scared. She most been only half of Cyberhound's size and she hade yellow optics. She stared at Cyberhound, more curious than scared now.

"Hey there, what is your name, little thing?" Cyberhound asked.

"I…" The little femme tried to speak. "…I…have no name…. Who…Who are you…?"

Cyberhound gave a dog smile.

"My name is Cyberhound and I'm your big brother. Come out now and I will take care of you, I promise, I will not let anybody hurt you," he said calmly, you could hardly recognize his voice at that moment.

The femme got up onto her paws and walked out. Cyberhound transformed back into robot mode and walked back to leave space for his sister. She transformed also, the cat head went back to her back, her front paws transformed into hands, she went up onto her hind legs, the whip liked tail was the same and she looked up to Cyberhound. Yupp, only half of his size she was. She just stared at him with those yellow optics. Cyberhound didn't feel any hate towards her and that was not usual, he normally hates everybody. His sister smiled and without warning jumped at him. Cyberhound jerked surprised and stared at her.

"Big bro," he could hear she say silent and hold onto him by his neckcables.

For the first time in his life he smiled. Than he suddenly saw that they others stared at them.

"What in the slag's name are you looking at, idiots?" He asked snarling and transformed into dog mode.

His sister blinked and tilted her head to the side.

"Come on, sis. Let's go," he said and she smiling jumped up to his back and held onto him.

Cyberhound than calmly walked out from the base, away from those idiots. You can ask why he cared about her, but something inside his spark told him to protect her. He understood that she would be the only happiness in his life; his little sister was now his world he wanted to protect.

"I know what to call you…" He thought. "I will call you… Windtail…"

**End of chapter 2.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; "Chaos on the third moon."**

* * *

_"Control and order. Control and order. Two simple words, but still very hard to get. Chaos. Chaos is also a simple word, but is easy to get. Just a simple movement or changing can make chaos. Everybody wants order, everybody wants control. To control chaos, to make order in the worlds. But the truth is that there is no order and chaos controls them…" _

Enter your Name: ...Cyberhound………………………………

Codename: …Yes…………………………………………….

Enter your codename: …Blood Hound Alpha………………...

Enter the mission code: ………………………...

Comparing Name and code…………………………………….

Please Wait……………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………….

Entry granted…………………………………………………...

Transmitting data……………………………………………...

………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………….

Found File 3082………………………………………………...

Mission: Beta63………………………………………………...

Task: Take over Autobot Moon base…………………………...

Location: Moon Yrakie…………………………………………

Planet: Querikae………………………………………………...

Solar System: HJ374000L……………………………………...

Ship: BattleShip 88……………………………………………..

Time: 1100 Cybertronian time………………………………….

Day left till take of: 1 Cybertron day..………….………………

Accept the mission: ….Yes……………………………………

Cyberhound walked through the dark streets, he hade promised Windtail to come to the place they shared. There were no lights on this side of the city and the streets were abandon from any life. You could hear somebody who was over energised laughing and talking to himself with a very drunk voice. No threat there. He knew that Windtail wouldn't be happy over that he will go out on a mission in about a day, but he needed to fight, he needed war. Cyberhound was at least happy over that Windtail didn't take a part of the war, he hade teach her to dislike war. Windtail was talent in about how to fix injuries and often practice on it by fixing Cyberhound when he gets injured. You could say that he loved his sister very much, those who have tried to hurt Windtail haven't survived long after his "chat" with them. Than he came to a door with the numbers 537GH on it, he looked behind himself, making sure that nobody was following him. Than he opened the door and walked in, closing it after him.

"Windtail?" He asked and looked around.

The room was dark, except a little light from Windtail's room. The door to it was slightly open and he could hear her tapping on a keyboard. He chuckled slightly; she probably was writing her daily journal. Cyberhound walked to the door and knocked slightly on it.

"Hm?" He heard Windtail say.

"It's me, can I come in?" Cyberhound asked.

"Sure, big bro," her voice said and he opened the door.

Windtail was sitting on a chair at the computer and looked up to him when he opened the door.

"Hey, was up?" He asked.

She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, nothing, just writing a bit," she said.

"Okay, hey sis, I most go on a mission in about a day, I heard about it today," Cyberhound said with a blank tune in his voice.

The smile faded away from Windtail's face. He knew she disliked over that Cyberhound have to go on missions and how worried she is during the time. If he gets killed she would be so sad and lonely, how could she live than? Her brother was her whole world.

"Oh…" She just said and looked down on the keyboard.

"Hey, I think it will only take a day or two," Cyberhound said, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"…I still don't like it…" She mumbled quite.

He sighed, walked to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She mumbled something quite and her tail waved slightly back and forth. Cyberhound sighed again and rubbed a hand on her head.

"At least you know, I'm a warrior, you know that," he said.

Windtail nodded quietly.

"Time to sleep, Windtail, see you tomorrow," Cyberhound said, patted her head and than walked out from her room.

He turned his head back while he walked to his room, he saw that Windtail turned off the lights. He shocked his head and opened the door. He stared right into darkness, but he didn't hade to turn on the light on, he could see in the dark. There is hardly anything in there, a table with some tools, a laptop on the table, a chair and nothing more. Cyberhound silently transformed into dog mode and walked in, closing the door behind him with his tail. He walked to a corner and lay down on the floor. He gave a sigh and shut down his optic sensors and listens. He could hear bangs from bombs far away, the sounds of war. He could hear it, but he knew Windtail didn't hear it. That's why he choose this place, so Windtail wouldn't hear the war and far away from others. He heard some warriors walk past the small building. Cyberhound growled a bit, he knew that they wouldn't find the building, he have hidden it well. A day away from to use his energy to fight, the only thing he's build for. One of the things he lived for.

If he didn't knew why he was in that ship he would have believed he was dreaming. The ship was jumping around and loud bangs could be heard outside. Everything was almost dark and the whole place where stuffed by decepticons. He felt like he was in a room stuffed with scared critters, waiting for to get their necks slashed off. Gives worried sounds and stumble around like stupid and scared critters. Cyberhound snarled towards one who got pushed right into his back. How much longer is it to that third moon of Querikae? He knew that sooner or later he will get so annoyed of all pushing that somebody will lose an arm or a head. Maybe end of the "critter's" miserable life…

_" Decepticons "_ A loud voice from a radio suddenly shouted.

Cyberhound's ears twitched and he listen.

_" Prepare yourselves for battle, landing in one minute"_ The voice said and the whole ship gave a jerk as it got hit by a missile.

"Finally!" Cyberhound thought and attached his swords on his back and took a laser rifle.

The warriors around him prepared for combat and the ship gave another jerk with a bang. They have landed now and Cyberhound just waited for the hatch to open. Come on, come on, you stupid hatch. Show the enemy, let him fight, set the hound lose.

"Hrr… Hope I will keep myself in one piece this time," a con mumbled next to him.

"Than you should have stayed home, coward. Shut up," Cyberhound snarled to the con who instantly took a step away from him.

Than suddenly a loud bang, the hatch has open.

"ATTACK!"

Everybody started to run out, ready with their weapons, ready to fight. Cyberhound roared, finally he could fight. His energon pump beat very fast and he felt the familiar dark rage taking over his spark. If he was an animal you could say that his thirst for prey was ticking in. When he got out he felt something cold hit his face. Water. Ice cold water and darkness. Than a flash of light on the sky, it lasted only two seconds. Than a loud bang, so strong that it made the ground shiver. It was a thunderstorm right above them, heavy rain and flashing light. Some slipped on the wet ground and they got quickly overrun by others. Cyberhound smirked evilly towards the dark sky. Perfect, it was too perfect to be true. The cries of war hade begun, the autobots and the decepticons hade found each other. Cyberhound saw one coming to close to him and shoot him. The laser went threw the solder's head and he collapsed down to the mud. His optics were searching, were searching for something. A loud bang and light appeared from the sky; lighten up the landscape for a second. A bit away was a large building, a dark large building. Cyberhound smirked, but felt a sharp shot in his back. He growled angry and turned his head. It was a young autobot who has shoot him from behind and now blinked stupid, surprised over that Cyberhound survived the shot. Cyberhound roared while tackled him and cold blooded shoot the young autobot right into his face. Another bang from the skies and the young bot dropped his gun for the last time. Shadows were fighting each other around Cyberhound, he threw his rifle to another con who hade no weapon and transformed. The rain fell onto his metal nose with hardly any sound and he could hardly feel it. His optic sensors focused and he could see all the fighters. He roared and started to run into the mass of solders. His optics changed to night vision mode and he could see red figures in the dark. When a lightning appeared the red figures turned into white. The muddy ground under his heavy paws made splashing sounds and the bangs from the skies made his amour vibrate by its power. While he ran he either bite or slashed an enemy when he past one. They screamed when they lost an arm or a leg or got their armour cut wide open. And there was those who didn't scream at all, those who lost a head. Cyberhound panted slightly and roared along with the bangs from the skies. He looked like a four legged demon, preying on victims that didn't have the time to jump aside. But his goal wasn't to cut down so many autobots as he could. No, it was to get to that base. He smelled and snorted, he could smell mecha fuel and fear. He could smell great fear. His audio heard the cries of death from the dying and screams of fight from the survivors. Yes, continue, continue to slaughter and continue to fight in chaos. Now he saw the entry to the building and there stood an autobot guarding. Perfect… A prey…

"Common guys, we can't let those decepticreeps take over this base!"

Skygriffin was a flying autobot, he was silver and grey coloured and his vehicle mode was a JAS 39 Gripen. He hade seen that kind of airplane on a planet called earth and decided to have it as his vehicle mode. Skygriffin hade a laser gun in his hand and stood faced to a group of five autobots.

"You two take the west part and you two take the east part," he commanded to them.

Four autobots nodded and they ran to their placements. The last one was a medic autobot.

"And you follow me," Skygriffin said and started to run towards the south part of the base.

The medic nodded and ran after him. The corridors were dark and the only light was the flash from the lightning through the windows. The walls almost vibrated by a bang, Skygriffin was glad that he hade to fly in that weather. He only hoped that they could secure the base till the decepticons gives up. A loud scream made both him and the medic jerk. It only lasted three seconds and it came from nearby the entry into the base.

"Common," Skygriffin said to the medic and ran towards the entry.

When they came to the place they saw a trail of mecha fuel and something in the shadows. Something big was tearing apart a young autobot. It looked up and in its jaws was an arm. Some of its fingers gave small jerks. The canine liked creature seemed to give an evil grin.

"Oh dear Primus…" Skygriffin mumbled shocked.

The things optics was glowing in a red light and showed just burning hate. Skygriffin shoot towards it, but missed its head with just some centimetres. The creature dropped the arm, turned and ran into the shadows. Skygriffin and the medic quickly ran to the bot and saw that he was deadly damaged, but alive. His chest armour hade been ripped open, he hade lost his both legs, one arm, his optics hade been smashed and his face was badly damaged.

"Take him to safety," Skygriffin said to the medic.

The medic nodded and picked the bot up and quickly moved to safety, disappeared away till Skygriffin's optics couldn't see them more. He looked towards the place the creature disappeared and decided to follow it. He walked slowly into the shadows, with his gun affront of him, ready to fire if the creature would attack him. He knew it was a decepticon; you didn't have to be a scientist to figure that out. Skygriffin knew he hade to be careful, it could be there in the shadows waiting. Waiting to strike. A growl behind him made him turn instantly. Nothing, nothing was there. Skygriffin could have sworn that he heard a growl there. Than he saw in the corner of his optic a flash of light, it wasn't lightning, it was fire! He quickly jumped and rolled away from a huge flame of fire. Skygriffin shoot towards the place were the fire came from, hoping to hit the attacker. The fire disappeared and everything went quite and dark again. By Primus! That thing hade a flamethrower! He quickly came up onto his feet and looked around. Damn it, his optics weren't build to see in the dark so good, but he knew that the thing was somewhere around him. He felt how his energon pump jumped, growing into panic. It could attack any second and he didn't know from which direction. But wait… Something moved behind him, he heard a claw scratch the metal floor. He turned in just right time. The canine liked creature lunged at him from the shadows with an open jaw. Skygriffin moved his right arm to protect himself and the thing digged its teeth into it instead of his neck. Skygriffin groaned of pain and fell back by the creature's weight. It growled and Skygriffin saw now its face. A red, white and black dog liked head with a dark red mark over its right optic. He knew that decepticon; it was Cyberhound, the damned robot dog! He was feared by some because of his brutality and for his skills in battle. But Skygriffin wouldn't give up that easy. He hit a knuckle towards Cyberhound's head to make him let go of his arm. He did get rid of the hound, but Cyberhound ripped of some armour from Skygriffin's arm when he got hit. Skygriffin quickly went up onto his feet, his arm was leaking really much, but luckily he still got his gun. Cyberhound was gone again; he must be planning another sneak attack. Another roar and from Skygriffin's left side came the hound flying towards him. He didn't get the time to fire and got slashed on his side. Many times the hound attacked and slashed him from every direction and fast as lightning. Skygriffin couldn't hang onto the speed and the dark and the flashes from the lightning didn't make it easier to defend himself.

"Okay…" He thought. "If it's chaos he wants than I will give him chaos!"

Like a maniac he shoots all around him, hoping that some of the shots would get its target. Something got hit in the dark and made a scream of pain. Bullseye! First everything was quite than he could hear a dark growl. Cyberhound lunged towards Skygriffin from the dark in his robot mode and with one of his swords in his hand. Skygriffin got caught of guard and dropped his gun to grab the arm with the sword so he wouldn't get hit. All of the cuts from claws all over his body was leaking mecha fuel and made him weaker and weaker. Cyberhound snarled and raised a hand; Skygriffin could see claws on the fingers and than…

Skygriffin shouted of pain along with the sound of claws slashed up metal. It gave a metallic scream and when it ended whole Skygriffin's face hade five long cuts from claws across of his face. This made him more off guard and he got hit down by the hound. Skygriffin crashed into some boxes and touched his face slightly. He saw legs appear affront of him and he looked up. There stood that damned hound, ready to execute him with the sword. Skygriffin made a grin of hate.

"..I hope that chaos will take you, you damned dog of war…" Skygriffin mumbled with a dark tune in his voice.

Cyberhound chuckled evilly.

"Oh, you fool, haven't you understood already? Chaos is all around us all, nobody can turn chaos into order and nobody can escape it. So I'm already in chaos," the dark metallic voice said from the hound and he raised the sword.

Skygriffin's hand closed hard, he was ready for the final hit.

_"Decepticons! Retreat!"_

It was from Cyberhound's radio.

"Hrmph… Cowards…" Cyberhound mumbled and snorted.

But something from the radio stopped him.

_"Cyberhound! Get your tail-pipe back to the ship!"_

Cyberhound snarled annoyed.

"I'm busy!" He shouted back into the radio.

_"If you don't come now we will leave you here on this moon! Come now! Retreat!"_ The voice from the radio said.

Cyberhound snorted again and transformed into dog mode. He walked towards the nearest window and turned his head towards Skygriffin.

"You are lucky today, autobot. I promised my little sister to come back home, see you around," he said and jumped out through the window.

Pieces of glas flew towards all directions and Skygriffin gave a sigh of relief. Cyberhound felt very angry, he have lost a victim, but he must come onboard the last ship away from this moon, he must retreat for his sister. Those frikking cowards, they call themselves decepticons, BAH! They can't even fight! The thunderstorm hade calmed down and only some rumble was in the distance. He saw the ship and quickly ran into it before the hatch closed.

"I'm coming, Windtail…I'm soon home…I have got my war for now…I'm coming…"

* * *

**End of chapter 3.**


End file.
